


Two spoonfuls of sunshine

by VeeTheSheep



Series: Love and Art [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jaehyun is there for a hot second, just softness, ten is mentioned, we building this tag from the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Hyuck is not mad. He just wants ice cream.





	Two spoonfuls of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation from the MarkRen fanfic.

Hyuck is still applying lipstick when his brother shouts from the living room.

“Yah, brat! Your boyfriend is here!!”

It takes him a full minute until he shouts back for him to “get in here right now babe”

He hears Felix greeting his older brother, who fuss over him and tell him to hurry or “the brat will pout”

“Fuck off Jaehyun, go fuck Ten Hyung or something” Donghyuck hisses as he misses a spot.

“Love you too little bro” Jaehyun shouts and slams the door on the way out.

It's been a while since Mark dropped him at home, but it wasn't enough for him to finish his make up, so when Felix enters the room he's in front of the mirror. Hyuck smacks his lips and goes to kiss his boyfriend, giving him a peck, which leaves a pretty mark on his lips.

“I don't even need to do my makeup today” Felix says teasingly, Hyuck rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

“I still don't forgive you” The pout can be heard in his voice, even though he has his back turned to the younger. That gives Felix an opportunity of trying to make his moody boyfriend a little happier. He wraps his hands on the older’s waist and nuzzle in his neck.

“Sunshine,” he whispers on Donghyuck’s nape”You're not really mad at me right?” he feels him humming an approval and chuckles” You're just being pouty because you want ice cream…”

Donghyuck hums again, leaning pack to rest his head on Felix's shoulder” Maybe i am…”He hears felix agreeing and almost frees himself out of pettiness but decides against it. Instead he continues with a soft voice”But you love me like this, don't you dare deny it”

Felix lets out a noise of indifference and lets go of Donghyuck and turns him around. There are certain things you should say face to face.

“Baby…of course i love you.”He hugs the brat.” Now lets go… im gonna take you ice cream… not to make it up for you. Just because its date day and i love you.”

“I love you too, dork. let’s go then!! Im craving blueberry ice cream right now”

 

After getting their ice cream cones they sit on the park right in front of the store. Felix is sitting with his legs crossed on the grass and hyuck is leaning on his side.

“Okay, but now tell me” Donghyuck starts then pauses to get a spoon of his treat.” How was the test?”  
Felix ponders for a minute, eats a spoonful of his dessert” I mean… i guess it was okay… I mean i passed so that's what matters right…?”

That makes the older raise his head suddenly, the motion almost making him drop his own ice cream with wide eyes he turns back to his boyfriend

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!! Why you didn't tell me?”

“You were kinda upset with me, so i wanted to make you more relaxed… so you would be proud… of me” 

The blush spreading on Felix's face makes his freckles apparent and Donghyuck remembers how much he loves the boy in front of him. He gets up and lies on the grass, pulling the younger with him so they can lay together. 

And under a tree shadow they stay. Their ice creams half finished and forgotten by their side as they pay more attention to each other than to their surroundings.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write endings i'm sorry


End file.
